The Biostatistics Core will provide: (1) consultation and advice in the design, conduct, analysis, and reporting of clinical trials and laboratory experiments, and (2)statistical evaluation of relationships between patient outcome, including complete remission, survival time, and disease-free survival time, and potential prognostic variables. These prognostic variables will include the novel molecular and cellular variables generated by the laboratory-based experiments described elsewhere in this application, as well the ususal prognostic variables such as age and conventional cytogenetic classification.